The Best Damn Thing
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been together for a long time. But the counsel does not like how Sakura gets away with everything. They devise a plan that tears the two apart and Sakura doesn't take it well. And Matsuri tires to rub it in, not a good idea. GaaSaku


**A/n: Shut up I don't even want to hear it. Yes I know I'm super bad but I just got the coolest idea –At least I thought it was cool- for a Gaara x Sakura fiction from this song yeah So. Shut. Up. I will update my other stories LATER. You can't rush perfection XD lol**

**Well anyway please don't kill/maim/beat/rape/etc. ' Well please REVIEW :D**

"I'm so excited!" Sakura cheered as her, Neji, Kiba, and Ino walked out the Konoha gates. "We're going to Suna guys come on lets hurry up!" she smiled and ran forward.

"Sakura why are you so excited you get all the missions to Suna, every. Single. One." Ino stated giving her friend a look.

"What are you talking about," Neji sighed. "I have to go through this every time we leave. It's because she gets to see Gaara, so she over excites herself and rushes there" he shook his head.

"You guys are just jealous that I'm coming up on the two year anniversary of my first real relationship with the best person in the world," the pink haired girl stuck her tongue out at them and then went into daydream mode. "And he is Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. So come ON" she urged and turned to the road.

Neji sighed and Kiba laughed. "Alright then Miss anxious, how 'bout to make it go faster? We play a game of tag" Kiba smirked and ran beside Sakura who looked at him. "You're it" he laughed and tagged her on the arm and sped off followed by the giant Akamaru.

"Sounds fun to me" Ino smiled and blew a kiss to Sakura before taking off after Kiba. Sakura smirked and looked back at Neji, who got a fearful look on his face.

"No, no I'm not-"

"You're it!" Sakura smiled and ran off as well leaving a slightly irritated Neji.

"Well might as well relax a bit on a mission that should be easy" he laughed and activated his Byakugan and ran after the three.

-

"Man that was fun!" Sakura smiled as she pulled out her sleeping bag from her bag.

"I can't believe we traveled more the half the way before dark" Kiba laughed breathing hard and leaning against a tree, watching Ino as she got out hers and his sleeping bags.

"Well it was a pretty intense game" Neji smirked and ate some of the instant ramen.

"Psh, says the cheater" Sakura laughed and lay down on her sleeping bag. "Well night you guys lets wake up in a couple of hours and continue. I want to get there as fast as possible" she told them and closed her eyes and faced away from the camp fire.

Neji put his empty contents down and lay down on his and tried to get to sleep. "Alright then night everyone" Kiba said getting up and putting out the fire and patting Akamaru on the head.

Ino lay in her sleeping bag beside Sakura and poked her friend. "Why are you so anxious to get there? It seems more then normal" she smiled in the dark waiting for her friends reply.

"I just have something important to tell him is all" she smiled knowing her friend could sense it. "Night" she yawned and fell asleep.

-

Sakura started hyperventilating and pointing off in the direction ahead of them. "I can see Suna!!" she practically screamed and rushed ahead. Neji sweat dropped and slowly followed her trail. Ino shook her head and did the same with Kiba and Akamaru behind her.

"It's like she's on drugs," Kiba said adding a big grin.

"Probably is" Neji chuckled.

Sakura ran through the gates at the fastest speed that she caused the guards to be blown back a bit. "Looks like Sakura-sama is back" they both laughed.

She ran down the streets of Suna saying 'Hi' to the people she knew and finally slide to a stop in front of the Kazekage building that was in the center of the village.

-

Gaara and two elders were walking down the hall talking about some of Suna's problems. They all heard a loud bang from the doors downstairs, "Oh know _she's_ here" the woman huffed. Gaara looked at her with a threatening glare.

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled jumping on him to have him catch her and hold her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. "I missed you" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

He gave her a small smile only she could see and sighed, "But I saw you a month ago. Remember when you came on your last mission"

"Yeah but that was like 4 weeks ago. That's like equal to a million years" she smiled and then looked to see the elders in the hallway with them. "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked returning her gaze to him.

"Actually," One of the elders began.

"Nothing that can't wait till later" he silenced them and Sakura got to her feet and smiled.

"Kazekage-sama the council would like to have a meeting with you in 20 minutes about something very important"

"Whatever. I'll be there" he growled making Sakura laugh.

"So I have you all to myself for 20 minutes" Sakura smirked and grabbed his hand dragging him towards his office.

"That irritating leaf Jonin has had her way with our Kazekage for long enough. A leaf Kunochi having power over our Kazekage does not bode well" she huffed.

"Don't worry Karin we will deal with the problem soon" he assured her.

-

Sakura sat on Gaara's lap and looked down at his desk work. "They make you work too much," she pouted and took his pencil and started filling out stuff he needed to get done.

"Hey I'm the Kazekage, the title comes with paper work" he gave her a small laugh and rested his chin on her head.

"Um Gaara I have to tell you something" Sakura said quietly. The door slammed open and the head medic at the Suna hospital ran in.

"It is true! Sakura you're here! We need your help a pregnancy is going terribly wrong! We need your expertise!" she panicked getting a glare from Sakura.

"You're having problems and YOU came! You're the head medic you should've sent someone, IDIOT" She huffed and stood up. "Sorry sweetness I'll have to go and take care of this. Love you" she smiled and winked before running out with the other medic.

Gaara laughed a bit and leaned on his hand shaking his head. "She knows what's coming later is she deprives me from her when she's here. I wonder what she wanted to tell me though?" he asked himself getting up, noticing the time.

He strolled down the hall and stopped at the double doors to the counsel doors. He opened and saw all the stiffs he had to deal with daily. "Kazekage-sama" they all said rising from their chairs.

-

Sakura pulled out a couple different elixirs and carefully mixed them together. "Sakura-sama is the medicine ready yet?" a woman asked from the doorway.

"Almost," she smiled and concentrated on her work. "I'll be there in a second to give it to the patient and then I'm going to head out. I'm exhausted" Sakura laughed and stirred the mixture. "And you know how the Kazekage gets when I come home tired" she sighed and turned to the waiting nurse.

The two laughed and walked down the hall towards one of the occupied rooms. Sakura came in with a bright smile making the patient smile back. "Well hello Miss Tanaki how are you feeling?" she asked checking her monitors.

"Very well actually, I can barely feel the pain" she said calmly.

"That's excellent news," Sakura said with a bit more enthusiasm then would be thought from a medic. "Your surgery went beautifully and you are all better. I just want you to take this to make sure everything falls into place and then tomorrow morning you can check out" she assured and held the medicine to the woman.

She took it and drank it quickly. "Now it might make you a little drowsy so just take it easy and sleep. I'll get all your forms ready for your family and leave them up front" Sakura said in a professional voice.

"Thank you so much," the feeble woman smiled and laid back down. Sakura left the room and headed to the front desk.

"Hey, Satsuna" Sakura greeted the secretary who returned the gesture with a smile. "Could you get all the papers for the release of Tanaki Esme? I would like her family to have as many less problems as possible"

"Of course. Oh and Sakura, The Kazekage sent a message for you to meet him at your usual restaurant" she said.

Sakura nodded and waved as she headed to the door. "Night" she called over her shoulder and walked out into the windy black night. She yawned and stretched before turning to the right and heading up the street.

After awhile of walking she looked behind her not moving and sighed, how some ninja just couldn't hide themselves. She acted quickly and turned around pulling a kunai out and throwing it into a dark alleyway.

She saw the wide eyes of a familiar brunette. Her black eyes with a slight hint of fear. "Oh," Sakura blinked and rubbed the back of her head "I'm sorry Matsuri. I didn't realize it was you following me. Better safe then sorry though right?" Sakura laughed and walked up to the girl.

Her eyes hardened and Sakura stared at her, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No Sakura-_sama_" she hissed the suffix making Sakura a bit uncomfortable with this. "I just wanted to ask if you heard the news" she smirked loosing all trace of fear on her face.

"What news?" Sakura asked innocently. Honestly she had no clue, she had been held up in the hospital all day.

"About Gaara-kun," she began getting a twitch from Sakura as she said his name in such manner. "The counsel began discussing Gaara-kun's future and they came to a decision that he would best be fit with a shinobi from Suna" she said with a smug look on her face.

It took only a second for Sakura to realize what she meant. Tears threatened to fall from Sakura's eyes and she shook her head trying to dismiss them. "Don't you lie to me, Matsuri" she glared still trying with all her will to keep it together.

"I'm not lying" her smirk grew and she crossed her arms. "They have even chosen the one to get the honor of marrying him and they chose me" her pleased look was all it took to set Sakura off. Her hand formed into a fist and she smashed it next to Matsuri's head. The wall behind her crumbled from the strength of the punch.

"You better be lying Matsuri or the next one is making contact with your pretty little face" he seethed making Matsuri shake with fear. Sakura pulled her hand back and stepped away from her and turned her back to the now slumping girl.

She began walking towards her former destination once again and regained her cool as she breathed in the cold night air. Of course Gaara would never allow something like this, she loved him and he loved her. At least she thought he did, no of course he did.

Sakura brushed the thoughts away and took in a deep breath before opening the doors to the restaurant she was accustomed too. "Ah Sakura, Gaara-sama is already here at your usual table" the waiter smiled.

Sakura nodded and made her way to the table she was used to sitting at and saw the red hair of Gaara. "Hey sweetie" she said breathlessly planting a kiss on his cheek before sitting across from him in the booth.

"Hey" he said back. His short of answer only made the hidden fear inside her grow.

"So how was the meeting and work today?" she asked folding her hands on the table. The waiter already brought them their drinks and Sakura picked up her tea and took a large sip.

She placed her hands back on the table and watched Gaara with a curious eye. "Well actually I wanted to talk to you," he broke off in mid-sentence. Sakura felt the color drain from her face and her heart practically stop. Gaara grabbed her hands with his and stared into her eyes.

"Sakura . . . the counsel has made a very . . . irritating decision and they say that I should get married and that it would be best if . . ." he stopped again looking as if he didn't want to do this.

'I would do anything for you' Sakura thought trying to fight back the tears. 'I would move to Suna and be here with you' she tried to say what she was thinking but her mouth felt dry even after the drink.

"They say that I should get someone from Suna because . . . it wouldn't look good if the Kazekage was married to someone from another village. That it would be best for the village if everyone thought that we had strong shinobi here worthy of picking"

Sakura pulled her hands away from his making him get a sad look. She cried into her hands and shook her head "D-Don't do th-this Gaara. Don't. I-I love you" she sobbed getting attention from near-by diners.

Gaara went a bit wide eyed as he noticed her bloody knuckles on one of her hands. "Sakura . . . what happened?" he asked forcefully taking her hand and examining it.

Sakura tried to pull it away from him again a look of fury on her face. "Nothing you would care about" she hissed still trying to get her hand away from him.

He glared up at her and ran his thumb across the bruised tissue. He looked back down at it hurt all over his face. "If you _must_ know I got in a fight on my way here" she said finally breaking his grip and pulling her hand to herself.

Sakura stood up and stared at the ceiling trying to let the tears fall back into her eyes and she regained what was left of her composure. "I don't care Gaara do what's right for your _village_," she growled the last part giving him a glare that was too filled with sadness to have any affect.

"But just so you know your little pet of a fiancé better keep herself in check or next time I throw a punch" she stopped pulling her hurt hand up and healing it with the other and then forming it into a fist. "The next one will shatter her skull" she threatened not showing any sign of empty threats.

"Sakura!" Gaara stood up but she only glared at him.

"Don't." she said turning and facing the door and tears falling from her eyes once again. "Don't hurt me more then you already have, I thought you promised me to stop the hurt. I should have known better" she whispered the last part to herself.

She stormed out the restaurant trying to not look as miserable as she felt. She wanted to go home and now. But their mission was far from complete, Neji still had to talk with the ANBU of the village and Kiba and Ino were assigned to train some of the students in the Suna Academy. Especially Kiba he was training trackers something that was very important.

At least the hospital could hold her hostage the rest of the time. "Sakura!" she heard a familiar voice call from above as Temari landed in front of her.

"Hey Temari" she smiled wiping her eyes to try and keep the truth away from her friend.

"Sakura what's wrong?" she asked knowing her too well to fall for the fake smile.

"Nothing," she assured. "Just me being stupid and crying over every patient in the hospital again" she lied through her teeth.

Temari blinked and placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura you are an amazing medic but sometimes there's nothing anyone can do" she smiled and then her attention was sparked as was Sakura's.

"Did you sense that?" she asked her pinked haired friend. Sakura nodded and pulled out her black gloves and slid them on. "Let's go" Temari said and the two disappeared.

-

"Is this all Suna has too offer?" a large man rippling with muscles asked his companions.

"Apparently so, pitiful if you ask me" another sighed. The four laughed and then stopped hearing a cough. They all looked up and saw two darkened females.

"And apparently you haven't gotten to the real ranks of Suna" Temari seethed and let her fan fest on her shoulder.

"Murdering innocent people pisses me off more than anything," Sakura glared down and cracked her knuckles. "Let me shatter their skulls Temari. I REALLY need to work of some steam" she said looking at her friend from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course"

Sakura smirked and jumped down taking a familiar tai-jutsu pose. "What is some teenage girl going to beat us?" one laughed joined by the rest.

"That's _exactly_ what's going to happen" Sakura smiled and ran forward. One pulled out a kunai and ran at her, Sakura use a move her teacher taught her and flipped her finger under his hand and grabbed the kunai with on finger. She flipped it into her own hand and shoved it right between the eyes.

The other three were wide eyed and all took out more shuriken and kunai. Sakura sighed and stood still as they all threw them at her and she just glanced at her gloves and dusted them off a bit as a gust of wind sent the weapons back.

"I don't think so," Temari said smugly leaning against her open fan.

"Thank you Temari. You do know I prefer hand to hand combat" Sakura threw a smirk up and then ran at two that were standing close to each other. They tried to evade but Sakura grabbed their heads and slammed them together with incredible force.

She looked behind her too see the last one shaking and jumped up slamming her foot down on him, nailing him into the ground. Some the guards heard the commotion and sent help when the other medics arrived Sakura began ordering them to get the barely conscious people and search for more.

Sakura was now in medic mode and rushed to the hospital treating all the people on the edge of death. She worked fast hardly remembering her earlier sadness. She pushed the thoughts away from her mind as she needed to concentrate on this and not on her personal life that was falling apart.

She knew the elders never liked her because Gaara practically let her get away with anything she wanted. No wonder they would go with something like this but, he agreed. Sakura thought that his love for her was greater then this, to feebly give up for his stupid counsel.

Sakura wiped her brow from the sweat and took a drink of water as she sat in a chair. Another medic ran in, "Sakura! We have one more that was attacked and she needs immediate attention!" he called and Sakura got up immediately.

She walked into the room ready to get to work on the patient when she froze seeing who it was. Her calm hands formed into fists and she glared at the bed. There on the hospital bed lay Matsuri, so many things ran through Sakura's head and she just couldn't move.

Never before had she ever let personal life affect her in her work until this moment when she was actually debating with herself to let the girl die. Sakura almost slapped herself for the though, she actually wanted someone to die. That wasn't like her at all, but this feeling, this hate for this girl was almost overbearing.

"Sakura? SAKURA! Are you alright?" they asked but she didn't answer.

'Help her' her inner medic coaxed but was rudely interrupted by her old friend, Inner Sakura.

'**Your not going to help her are you?! After what she did! She took Gaara away from us. This little slut deserves to die and once she's dead the counsel wont have enough time to find a new wife and Gaara will kill them all"** she said anger tinting her voice.

'But I have too . . .' she trailed off in thought.

"**You don't **_**have**_** to do anything. You can kill her without anyone knowing. A little slip up is all it takes, remember in the all that bitch tried to rub it in your face! Don't save her! Grind her bones into dust like I know you can!!"** Inner Sakura screamed making her wince at the loudness in her head.

'What do I do . . . ?' Sakura folded her hands and held them to her heart trying to make a decision fast.


End file.
